Different solar tracking mechanisms have been developed to track the sun to collect and/or convert solar energy as a “free” form of energy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,773, 4,165,734, 4,249,511, 4,546,756, 5,275,149, 5,632,823, 6,284,968, 8,151,787, 8,322,332 and published U.S. patent application US 2010/0326427 A1 all teach devices performing this function but most utilize complex drive systems featuring electric motors and sophisticated software. In remote regions of the world as well as among survivalists, electricity may not be available, making using such a device difficult to impossible. What is clearly needed then is a device that can be set up and used anywhere and that is simple to use and inexpensive.